Swaying Necklace
by max7070
Summary: A simple NaruSaku story Sasuke actualy MISSES Sakuras atention and asks Naruto for some help.I suck at summary's the first chapter isin't mine its Spiritthetitan's from deviant art the second and third are mine. Not sure if to finish now or continue on...
1. Fragile heart

**Swaying Necklace**

It was evening in Konoha. Two young ninja sat on the rooftops of the Leaf Village, watching the setting sun, and taking a break from the long day of training. Everything was silent, save the rustle of leaves in the wind and the murmur of villagers below them. One of them signed.

"Naruto…?" The blond boy turned his head in response to his name.

"What, Sasuke?" he asked. Sasuke was still looking at the sky.

"Have you noticed…how Sakura seems to have lost interest in me?" he asked after a moment of silence. Naruto looked back at the sky, thinking the question over. It was true, Sakura did seem to be less and less interested in Sasuke these days. Of course, having a long-time crush on the girl himself, Naruto didn't mind this.

"Yeah, sure. Why?"

"I dunno, I kind of…miss it."

Naruto was a little taken aback by this statement. Why would Sasuke suddenly miss Sakura obsessing over him, following him around like a love-sick puppy all the time? Could Sasuke be saying he has grown to have feelings for Sakura? In a swirl of confusing thoughts, Naruto leapt to his feet and faced the raven-haired boy.

"What are you saying, Sasuke? Are you saying you like Sakura now??" he demanded. He thought he saw Sasuke blush a little.

"If that's how you wanna put it." he mumbled.

Naruto just stood there, unable to think of anything to say in return. This was all very confusing to him, and the thought of it made his heart feel like bursting. He sat down to clear the mess of confusion in his mind. He made a conclusion after a moment of thinking, a conclusion that made his heart feel like bursting even more: if Sasuke had feelings for Sakura now, he knew he didn't have a chance with her at all. Of course, this caused another swirl of confusing emotions, making him want to cry, but wouldn't allow it—16-year-old ninjas don't cry. He hid his expression from Sasuke by looking at the rooftop below him.

Apparently unaware of Naruto's troubles, Sasuke continued to confide in the other boy.

"So now that you know, do you think I should tell her?" he asked. Naruto gritted his teeth, keeping himself from yelling at him.

"I guess…" he said quietly.

"How do you think I should do it, though? What would you do?"

This question caused Naruto's heart to jump. He actually had already thought about what he would do when—if he ever built up the courage to—asked Sakura out. He had thought about it long and hard, for many years, perfecting his idea. He had remembered her once saying how much she loved necklaces, and that's when he knew. He would have bought her a necklace, one with a beautiful green emerald to match her beautiful green eyes. Naruto choked back sadness, keeping his eyes fixed on the rooftop, as he realized he now wouldn't ever be able to put his plan to action. He sat in silence for many moments after Sasuke asked the question, almost forgetting to answer.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked after a while, bringing the boy back to reality.

"You should…buy her a necklace…with an emerald to match her green eyes…" he said softly, finally answering him. Sasuke thought about this suggestion a moment, and smiled.

"That's a great idea, really romantic. You sure she'd like it though?" Naruto nodded slowly.

"Positive." Sasuke smiled again, and began to stand up.

"Great. I'll see you around then, thanks for the advice." With that, Sasuke leapt off into the trees, leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts.

_All that planning to make Sakura like me…to smile at me…Wasted._ he thought sadly. Surprisingly, though, he didn't feel any sort of deep loathing towards Sasuke, just sorrow. He could feel tears begin to swell up in his eyes, and promptly wiped them away before they could fall.

"Naruto! Hey! You'll never believe it!"

Naruto had been walking around the village a few days later, when an ecstatic Sakura bounced up to him, glowing with happiness.

"Oh, hey Sakura. What's up?" he greeted her, masking his sorrow. He noticed a brand-new necklace dangling around her neck, and felt his heart sink. But the pink-haired girl couldn't seem to keep it together long enough to share with him the news he already knew. She finally stopped giggling long enough to tell him.

"I'm dating Sasuke now!" she practically sang. "He gave me this necklace the other day, just before he confessed his feelings! I didn't know he paid enough attention to me to know how much I love necklaces!" She let out a squeal as she showed him the emerald necklace he had suggested Sasuke buy for her.

_He didn't…I told him…_ he thought.

"That's great, I'm happy for you, Sakura. And that necklace really brings out your green eyes." he told her, forcing a smile on his face. Sakura squealed again with delight.

"Oh, I'm so happy, Naruto! All my years of waiting and waiting have finally paid off!" she sang again. In an act of pure happiness, Sakura hugged Naruto, continuing her rant of how happy she was.

This sudden act surprised Naruto, causing him to blush profusely. But he didn't hug her back; he actually wanted her to stop. All this emotion was too much for him right now, too painful. It hurt to know that the hug he was receiving wasn't because she had realized her feelings for _him_, but because she had been asked out by Sasuke, and it made his chest tighten. As much as he tried to fight them off, he could feel tears forcefully swelling in his eyes, but did nothing this time to stop them.

Suddenly, Sakura felt something wet fall on her neck. She wondered about what it could be, and slowly pulled away from the boy.

"Naruto? Are you…crying?" she asked quietly. But before she could check for sure, he turned his back to her, allowing her to catch only a glimpse of his blue eyes. There was indeed a tear rolling down his cheeks. He wiped them away with the back of his hand. Sakura stood there, facing his back, in utter confusion.

"Naruto?" she asked him again, wondering if she had perhaps done something to upset him.

"I should go…" he said quietly after a moment of silence, his voice cracked. He began to walk away, leaving a very confused Sakura in his wake. Despite his sorrow, Naruto was actually felt some satisfaction.

_At least she got what she wanted after years of waiting…And she's happy…_ he thought. _Even if all my years of waiting brought me nothing but tears and a broken heart, at least I got to see her smile at me._

_Fin._

Spirit: sobs IT'S SOOO EMOOO!! ;;  
Naruto: sulks in a corner No one loooooves meeeeeee…!  
Sakura: CHA! I'm dating Sasuke! glomps him  
Sasuke: NOOO! The lack of NaruSaku… IT BURNS US!! is glomped by Sakura Get off! You should be glomping HIM! points to Naruto  
Naruto: still crying So…unloved…  
Kakashi: wearing a monocle and speaking in a British accent I do say, the lack of NaruSaku is quite distasteful! sips tea…somehow… Do snog at once, you two!  
All: …..  
Sakura: Um…Sensei? Why are you…British?  
Kakashi: SNOG!!  
NaruSaku: EEP! snog, as to not upset their culturally-confused sensei  
Sasuke, Kakashi and Spirit: EEEEEE! It's NaruSaku!  
Chad: strike dances /strike Damn straight. I knew Ashley had to put NS somewhere.


	2. Maybe theres a chance

Naruto was still crying walking at a fast pace... He was happy since he got what he wanted Sakura smiled at him and even gave him a hug...all he ever wanted was to make her smileand be happy, but still.

She wasn't happy because of him...she was happy because of Sasuke. Sasuke was Narutos friend so he didn't hold hate for him...but at the thought thathe had lost Sakura...It was a feeling worse that having your heart ripped out.

He finally reached his apartment tears still flowing he went in and just dropped on the bedstill sobbing he thought _'What am I doing? Why am I crying like a child?'_ His thoughts went silent after that. A few hours past... Naruto finally stopped crying but his heart still wanting toburst out of his chest from the pain. He then brushed himself off and went to Ichiraku ramen shop thinking 52 blows of ramen was just what he needed to get his mind of the pain.

"Oi Naruto!" Said the old man smiling at his best customer "Hello old man!, Miso Ramen please" Naruto said with his usual happy grind "Coming up" Naruto sat down on his usual stool and started eating his usual 52 bowls of ramen. He ate everything, paid his bill and went for a walk. His stomach and taste buds where pleased but his heart still didn't recover.

"For the love of... what do I have to do to snap out of it" Naruto whispered to himself, and right there to his dismay Sakura was walking at his direction from the other side of the street. He then thought _' Oh __**NO WAY**__! This is the __**LAST**__ thing I need now.'_ he turned around to Walk in the opposite direction but the Sakura called out. "Hey Naruto!!" The blond boy turned his head slightly to se that she was running right at him. Then she couth up "Hey!" Naruto with a weak voice said."Hi..." "your going in the direction of my house right?" Naruto waited a minute before he talked "Yeah...I guess..." "Mind walking me home?"

Naruto didn't didn't understand what was happening. But he didn't complain "Sure" He said with an evenweaker voice than before. "Thanks" They started walking near each other in complete silenceuntil Naruto just asked "So...how's it going between you and Sasuke?" He couldn't take it!

Hehad to know how far where they."Well its going great..." she didn't say more. Naruto didn'tsay anything ether..Silence had again taken over. Until Sakura piped up "Actually..Naruto...there's something I want to talk to you about." Naruto then thought _'Oh great now she's going to tell me how happy she is with Sasuke and that she's madly in love with him'_ "sigh what about..."

"about. earlier today...you remember?"

Sakura asked with some worry in her voice _'How could I forget?!?! My heart wanted to __**RIP**__ itself apart at that moment!'_ He shouted in his mind. "Yeah...why?" He asked with sadness. "Well I just wanted to know...why did you cry?" Naruto then just thought about telling her how he feels about her but he couldn't let himself.

"Hey did you notice that Shikamaru and Temari have been together for some time?" He said trying to mask his sadness and to change the subject. But Sakura didn't let herself be taken awayfrom the subject she started.

"Naruto why where you crying?" "Ahhhh..." Naruto didn't know what to say he didn't want to answer the question because it would only put more pain on his heart and she would probably stop talking to him completely... Luck finally shined on him and they where right next to Sakura's house "WELL look at that were already at your house well then err...bye" Then he shot off like a bullet towards his apartment "Naruto!" She yelled at him to come back but he was already out of sight.

"Naruto..." She stood there at her house confused more than ever.

When Naruto was sure he was out a Sakuras eye sight he stomped and began to think... 'now that she's with Sasuke its best if I keep my mouth shut...but...I just don't know...should I tell her how I feel or not?' Sigh "Its getting late better get home" he whispered too himself and ran for home. But his thoughts kept returning to Sakura he kept thinking that he should tell her...maybe it would change something...He was going to bed to sleep and before falling asleep he said to himself "I guess only tomorrow will know..." And he went into a blissful sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

Max: Ummm...OK so this one Suuucks!...but...bear with me, the third one's better! Honest!


	3. True feelings

Naruto woke up as a ray of sunshine found its way to his face, grunting he slowly got up and made his way to the bath room. After a nice relaxing shower he felt better and more awake than a minute ago. The he remembered that he had to meet his sensei and team mates at the bridge at 7 AM he groaned at the thoth of seeing Sasuke and Sakura together but he forgot all about that when he looked at the clock. His eyes nearly shot out of his head when he saw that it was 8:34 quickly scrambling to his closet he pulled out his regular clothes and ran out the door not bother to lock it since he knew he would ether be left alone or this afternoon his apartment would be vandalized, but he didn't really worry because the only thing precious or expensive, the only thing he had and held dear was his old picture of team 7...but now...it was starting to lose its value and just become a another thing with painful memories.

He was running like his life depended on it because there is a reason they always came on time even if they knew there sensei would be late. They didn't want anyone to have to wait for any of them.

When he finally made it he sighed in relief when he saw that there sensei wasn't there...No surprise he then saw Sakura and Sasuke and was shocked to see them on opposite sides of the bride not even looking at each other, his instinct told him to ask Sakura what's wrong and comfort her. But then he just though it would start a painful conversaision about a fight and how she loves him or how she regretted the fight. So instead of his usual happy-go-lucky attitude he just went to a tree next to the bridge and sat himself near it, his back preset agents the tree trunk.

He looked up to see a sky filed with white puffy clouds._' Now I know why Shikamaru likes cloud gazing so much' _He though with a snicker, but his thoughts where quickly cut short when he saw a pair of emerald green eye's staring down at him. "Hey" "...hey..." "Mind if I sit down?" Naruto hesitated a bit because was still in a daze end his senses weren't exactly at his best because of the lack of rest."Huh? OH! Oh no not at all..." He said shaking his head. She looked at his a little confused but shrugged it off and sat down on his left. Naruto took a quick glance at Sasuke and noticed that he still not moved not even an inch.

_'What's with him? Even when Sakura is his girlfriend he STILL hasn't changed a bit...good for nothing little-'_His thoughts where cut short when Sakuras voice was heard. "Naruto? Naruto what's wrong?" Sakura asked. "Huh?" Was Naruto's o so intelligent response. "You where glaring at Sasuke as if you wanted to kill him." Sakura said calmly _'Who said I don't?' _Naruto though aggressively but quickly shook it of...He wasn't about to let his jealousy get the better of him. Sakura look at him now worried."Naruto what's wrong with you?" "Nothing just...well im a little tired since I didn't get a lot of sleep" Sakura now looked at him and smiled, oh how he loved that smile of hers, even more than he loved ramen...much more... "So that explains why your so dragy, you look like your about to fall asleep" But when she just finish't talking the blonds head slided down onto her shoulder, she saw that he was fast asleep. When she looked at his sleeping form she couldn't help, but find him cute, and the she had a sudden urge to get closer to him...and she did. They where now very close to each other, Naruto clearly sensing the additional warmth got into a more comfortable position. Now he had his right hand on her waist and he buried his head deeper into the crook of her neck, Sakura of course first felt a little strange and got a slight blush in her face, and considered shoving him away, but when look at him...he look so peaceful, so carefree...so handsome...After Sakura realized the last bit she blushed now harder then shook her head...she found herself resting her head on his and her right hand was behind his back she then realized that she was in a cuddling position, but the she realized something ells.

She felt so warm and happy happier that she ever felt with Sasuke, the only time he and she hugged was when he got her, her necklace. Sure they had gone on a few dates with him, they turned out horribly only eating, and barely talking, she started second guessing her relationship with him, but the she started ranting in her head _' What am I thinking? Sasuke loves me, and I love...' _her thoughts where cut of when Naruto stirred and cuddled closer to her. The she started looking at Sasuke than at Naruto, and she repeated the prose's a couple of time the started comparing them. _'Naruto...He's so caring, kind, brave, trusting, funny, playful...cute...Sasuke...He's so handsome and mysteries and...and...' _She couldn't believe herself she couldn't find any other good thing about Sasuke, other than he was handsome and mysterious...there was nothing good about him...She then stared at Naruto and her head was filled with good things about him...The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. _'Sasuke...he's like a gloomy night, while Naruto...Naruto, he's like the sunshine on a fantastic summer day...so warm, friendly, kind, always helping anyone who needed it...Naruto... _Then she started remembering times when he saved her life, how he always praised her for her deed's and her work, even when she totally screwed it up, he was the one to cheer her up when she was down, give her inspiration and the will to go on...then she realized how she always treated HIM! Always yelling at him and praising Sasuke for something that Naruto had clearly deserved praising for...she felt disgusted with herself, she couldn't hold back the tears that where starting to make there way down her face.

When a couple of tears fell on Narutos face...He stirred a little and woke up. He heard light sobs above him he turned his he to look up and saw emerald eyes rid with tears "Sakura-Chan...What's wrong? "He asked not realizing the position he was in "Naruto..." She managed to say thro her sobs "How...how can you be so nice to me...when I've been such a jerk..." Naruto Thoth for a minute. It was now or never..."Because...because" he looked her straight in her tear stained eye's "Because I love you Sakura-Chan" To say Sakura was shocked was an understatement. She was aware that Naruto had feeling for her in the past. But she though in was only a stupid little crush that he by now had lost and forgotten all about it.

"You...you..." Was all she could manage Naruto looked like the weight of the world was lifted away from his shoulders, and just the, he realized what position he was in. But instead of panicking and running for the nearest bomb shelter he just tightened his grip and looked her in her eye's his blue orbs crying nothing but love and care in them. _'He l-l-l-loves m-m-m-me? I though I-it was it j-just a silly c-crush' _Naruto saw that her eye's had only disbelief in them so he did what he though was right. Even though he knew he would get a pounding for it. "Maybe this will prove it" Naruto fixed there position so he was higher than her and pressed his lips agents hers. Sakura was shocked but then the thought ran through her head _What have I seen in Sasuke...he was never there for me always just ignoring me, thinking of me like a pest...that was the same I did to Naruto...' _Then another realization hit her like a ton of bricks_ I never loved Sasuke...I always thought I did. but it was just a crush that got out of hand...the one I really love was right next to me, but I never noticed it...always treated him like he was nothing more that dust...and yet...even after all that after 4 years of nothing but rejection. he still hold love for me' _Just as her thoughts ended Naruto broke the kiss it only lasted ten seconds, but it was enough time for Sakura to make up her mind. "Well there. I've said it, and I've done it...you probably hate me now but just so you know...I won't stop loving no matter what."Naruto said his tone sad and low.

He then braised himself for a beating but instead felt something warm on his chest. He opened his eyes slowly and then saw Sakura snuggling into his chest and much as she could holding him in a tight embrace."Sakura..." Naruto was then cut off "Shhh...Don't speak...I want to listen to the heart of the one I truly love..." Naruto was so shocked that for the very first time in his life was completely speechless his heart quickened its pace and Sakura smiled at that, and raised her head smiling at him she closed the short gap of space and locked there lips into a another kiss...it was similar to the one before only it lasted longer and it was filed with much more passion. When they broke it they saw Sasuke standing near another tree looking the couple.Sakura expected yelling but instead Sasuke pulled out his folded arms and started clapping "Hehehe wonderful! To bad I didn't have a camera!" Sasuke said in his rare nice tone and a hint of playfulness in it "You-You're not mad?" Sasuke shook his head slightly.

"No...Actually I was going to brake up our relationship because it was **REALLY **not working out and besides Naruto deserves you much more than I do" "Why?" Naruto suddenly asked still in a slight daze "Well for starters you've done more for her that anyone ells and second you know what she likes most, remember? You're the one that told me she likes necklace's, and you're the one who told me I should get and emerald one to mach her eye's" Sakura was now looking at Naruto in awe "H-how did you know?" "Well simple. I listened." Sakura then broke into tears again he never talked to him about it but he still listened. Even though she never paid ANY attention to him.Sasuke just chuckled at the sight and walked away. On his way he saw Kakashi walking towards the bridge he quickly ran to him and said "You know. I think we should skip training and mission's today.Kakashi looked confused until he saw Naruto and Sakura..."Oh I see. Well ok training is canceled for a week let those two settle in" Sasuke nodded and they both disappeard in a swirl of leaves.

A couple of minutes later Sakura was in Narutos lap snuggling into his chest and was also asleep Naruto looked at the sky and said to himself silently "Someone up there must really like me..." He then stroked Sakuras hair lightly before giving her a kiss on the forehead and falling asleep himself although this time his sleep was full of bliss.


End file.
